Maiden of Sin
by NarakusMaiden
Summary: Narocc.the gang is after naraku again.Wha!a new human girl save naraku not once but two time.who is she. what does she have to do with in the nearrnfuther.passion,fluff,love,saddness.some Inukag
1. Beginning

Maiden of sin

New Characters (for now)

Nariko: means gentle child.

Kelulu: demon cat like kilala. Owned by Nariko

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter one: Beginning

Naraku walked down a dark hallway, red eyes a blazed with malice. A young girl slowly walked behind him. Her head bowed in respect. The dim light cast from the lanterns fell a top her red hair. For some time they continued to walk going though rooms in utter silent. Each room they passed into, held a haunted passion of life and death. Finally after what seemed like hours Naraku stop at a strange door that she had never seen before. He gave her a side ways glance.

"Nariko"

She brought her head up in confusion and walk to him.

"What does he want me to do?" she thought "What are you planning."

"Kana, Kagura" he called suddenly then locked eyes with hers. Nariko's green ones gazed back in questioning. Her heard Kana and Kagura walk from behind to door.

"Why have you summoned us Naraku?!" Kagura spat in disgust, "You Bastard making us do your dirty work!!"

Nariko's eyes went wide at her words, she feared what he might do if he toke the words to meaning.

"My dear Kagura" he said calmly, "Don't forget who holds your heart."

Kagura growled but with quit, glaring at him. Nariko looked away placing a hand over her chest where her heart was and wished it to stay as so. Naraku smirked when she looked away. Then his smirk turned to a sexy grin. Nariko shivered when she saw this. She knows that smirking; grinning, and evil laughter was on the list for bad things to come.

"Kana…. show me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and the gang walked to a small marsh. Kagome Cried out in anger.

"Inuyasha you jerk, for the fourth time we need a break!"

"Feh! No you don't so stop complaining about it stupid girl"

"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A………….." Kagome said slowly. Inuyasha's ear went flat.

"Don't you dare Kagome.." he growled

"SIT!!!"

Inuyasha went face first into the murky water with a angry howl.

"Bitch" He cursed as he came back up all dirty.

"SIT!!!"

Splash!

"Every one where taking a break over there NOW!" Kagome screamed pointing a piece of land.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and kilala just nodded their heads, afraid of her temper.

Inuyasha flouted to the waters top swirly eyed, pale, badly bruised and muddy.

"Poor Inuyasha." Miroku said tapping him with his foot.

"Oi, Miroku leave him there. He'll wake up when he smells food." Said Sango.

"No he'll only wake up for ramen." Shippo joked.

Inuyasha's body twitched and he shot straight up like a zombie (looks like one lol) looking around with puppy dog eyes.

"Where's the ramen." He whimpered.

Everyone dropped anime style except a mad Kagome who only had a small smile grace her anger features.

What Naraku had seen in Kana's Mirror made him smirk. "The fools will die soon." He thought dragging a clawed hand though his black hair. He had sent Kagura to taint Inuyasha and His little friends and take them astray from him. Kana was to Keep and eye on Kagura…. and …oh yes. His maid Nariko the beautiful young girl whom came to be under his wing was… "Wait." Naraku thought, "What is that girl doing."

He growled he trusted few and did need information to leek out to demons or humans for that mater. He needed to find the wench he didn't trust her. Her fiery spirit denied him in ever corner unless he wasn't in a good mood. Many times he had to show how powerful and deadly he could be, but he could never find himself to kill her. He liked the way she denied him and disobeyed him countless times. (Ok ok it turns him on) Getting up he with to find the troublesome girl and to see kana for another daily checkup on the mutt.


	2. Tainted Soul

Summary

Narocc.the gang is after naraku again.Wha!a new human girl save naraku not once but two time.who is she. what does she have to do with in the nearrnfuther.passion,fluff,love,saddness.some Inukag

NarakusMaiden: hope you like Nary an-.

Naraku: Nary!?

NarakusMaiden: hehe don't kill me cause i love you so much and your favorite fan girl. gives him hug

Naraku: well you are my maiden purrs

NarakusMaiden: hope you like..stop Nary... hehe bye

**Maiden of sin**

Chapter one: Tainted Soul

Nariko walked though what little garden survived Naraku's miasma. Looking around She spotted the most unique plant. It was small, something that that would go unnoticed by most who weren't willing to find it. If she remembered correctly it was called "tainted Soul". The name really did suit it, for the flower its self had two hands like, black petals and a white inner that seemed to glow even in daybreak. Bending down she reached out and barley stroked the silk petals before it twitched and snapped around the soulish light inside.

"For a place like this its pretty much suited." She thought sadly.

Somehow she could relate to the flower. Shut inside darkness and a memory less past, but always opening back up to a bright soaring further. Although little memories of her child hood were goon it didn't make her sad.

She went and leaned against a nearby tree and tilted her head but in thought.

(a mermory) 

Traveling to deferent villages every month or so, she had fond memories of the people who care for her. On her 15th birth-day she met Naraku. In search of another village she came across Naraku…in he's monkey fur, giving a human arm to a golden-eyed guy. Curiosity killed the cat…. right? Staying hidden (well she thought) she watched as the other sliver haired demon walk away with the arm. There conversation they had already had her scared. Seeing the fur blur white, she sighed thinking he had left. Standing up, she glanced around her, and then casually started to walk away. That's when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Quickly turning around she reached out and yanked on what ever was there. Her eyes with wide, realizing who it was.

"Well…. Hello" he said

She had pulled down his fur suit down from he's face, reviling a very handsome man.

"He's hot…wait…. what am I saying he's a freak! He was just giving human body parts out to that guy… wait demon …uh…whatever! She had thought

(back to now)

Nariko pushed her self from the tree and smiled. It wasn't funny then but now it was pretty amusing. Naraku was charming in a deadly sort of way. She'd admit that she has a small crush on him. He was pure evil and she knew that, but he gave her a new chance to start over. And he had given her a first name. She remembered that moment clearly.

(Memory)

She couldn't breath for being to frighten. He just stared at her with a cold, emotionless face. Getting her nerves back up her childishly stuck out her tongue earning a small-amused look from him. He pushed her against a rock making her squeak.

"What's your name?" he purred villainously.

She didn't answer knowing she did not have one to give, so she looked down. Naraku wasn't a waiting kind of guy and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Don't keep me waiting girl!" he growled softly.

"I…I have n…no name." She stuttered.

Surprised, Naraku released her.

"How old are you?" he said half-hreatly.

"15 years…." She lingered.

Naraku looked at her a second. "Naraku." He said slowlyso it sank in.

She paused then her eyes wient widen. "Naraku?!"

He grinned, "So you have heard of me. Maybe I should take you with me, you could serve me greatly Nariko."

"Wha-what? Nariko-?"

"-Shall be your knew name"

"h-hai"

(back to now)

Nariko sighed. He was good to her…well… as well as any wicked demon could be. Turning around she came face to face with Naraku.

Oooooooo……..a cliff hanger…what will happen. Comment - hehe!! srry about the memory and back to now stuff some ppl are to dense to get the idea.

Narakusmaiden


End file.
